


Shadowsight's Fire

by Storm54



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), Bristle/Root for LIF3, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), F/M, Gen, IT'S GONNA BE CANON, Just accept it, Mothwing Was A Moron This Book, Nicer Scourge, Oakstar Dies In This Book, Shadowsight Gaining Confidence, So Was Mistystar, This Totally Isn't A Way For Me To Vent My Problems, Tigerheartstar Messed Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: What happens when, after Shadowsight was treated the way he was in Darkness Within, when he goes to sleep that night, and chats with Scourge in his dreams. Let's find out!
Relationships: Bristlefrost/Rootspring (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Shadowsight's Fire

I, (Shadowsight), at the time of what we call Darkness Within, never thought I would end up like this. Well, more accurately, I never thought I would train with the cat who killed Tigerstar the first time. And when I started training, I had no idea if I would end up evil, dead, or both. But meh, sometimes that was life. And training with Scourge helped. The faces he made when he heard something that the clans did that he thought was dumb was HILARIOUS. Oh, you don’t know this stuff yet. Well, let me tell the story.

So, you know about how Mothwing treated me? After that, when I went to sleep that night, that was when I first met Scourge. I’ll skip the freak-outs and go straight to the general talk.

Shadowsight looked at Scourge with surprised eyes. “Training?” He said with narrowed eyes.  
“Yes training. It doesn’t sound like you're going to be a …..medicine cat again anytime soon, and a clan that would demote you for being inexperienced and NOT GIVE YOU TRAINING or anything to do...Doesn’t sound like the best place to get warrior training.” Scourge replied, sounding serious.  
“Why would I train wit-.” Shadowsight was cut off by Scourge.  
“Train with an enemy of the clans, yadayadayda. I’m sure the clans told you many, many stories about that. The thing is, when you have moons upon moons to think, you realize many things. And you also retain fighting skill. As for why I’M agreeing with this? I’m bored, and what the clans are doing is annoying, is so DUMB.” Scourge growled, pacing around in a circle as he talked.  
“...claws sheathed.” Shadowsight said, not sure how he sounded so confident.  
“Fine. Claws sheathed during training. We start tomorrow night.” Scourge said.  
“Can it be every other night? It might get suspicious if I don’t get sleep…” Shadowsight replied. He would try. He would try to be smart enough. He would try to back out if things go badly.  
“That is a concern. Fine.” Scourge replied, keeping a calm face aside from a small twitch above his eye. “We’re running out of time. So, is everything clear?”  
When Shadowsight replied, he had no idea what he was getting into. “I’m in.”


End file.
